


Every Breaking Wave

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idont think I can apologize at this point lo, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Tentacle Dick, ite mermaid au no one asked for!, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: In a sea side town Cliff in a lonely  sailor and fisherman that going about his day fishing  day in and day out... until the day he catches a merman named  Rick in his nets
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Every Breaking Wave

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo this along time coming and every fandom needs a mer fic and some mer dick.... i still love these boys  
> Every sailor knows that the sea  
> Is a friend made enemy  
> And every shipwrecked soul knows what it is  
> To live without intimacy
> 
> I thought I heard the captain's voice  
> But it's hard to listen while you preach  
> Like every broken wave on the shore  
> This is as far as I could reach  
> If you go...  
> If you go your way and I go mine  
> Are we so...  
> Are we so helpless against the tide? ~ U2- every breaking wave

The high seas are always where Cliff preferred to be. He even preferred it to most people, of course he got lonely- he was still human.

But the sea was good to Cliff and he was good to it- she was a good companion; she talked with him, laughed with him, teased him and even severed up some surprises.

That day she threw him the biggest shock of his life.

Cliff was a fisherman by trade, so he often joked he was more fish than man to anyone who would listen, who were far and few between. He was dragging his nets skimming the sea for fish when he felt his nets catch on something big.

Bigger than anything-

Cliff dives for the net slipping through his fingers as he digs and scrambles against the slimy wood of the ship to no avail as he skid across the deck.

“Oh a fighter are ya?”

Cliff bears down hard on the net and finally feels whatever is on the other end gives up it’s fight a little.Cliff is relieved as he starts to imagine how much this catch will get him; his body is trembling from the effort when the net finally comes into view…

A gasp leaves him- he can’t believe his eyes- the creature in front of him is a fish...but only half...

The other half is or looks human- from where their legs would be is a magnificent tail, blue in colour and covered in iridescent scales- Cliff watches dumbfounded as this creature hangs in the air and finally turns to look at his captor.

The sailor feels his heart pick up a bit it- he is  _ beautiful _ .

The creature has eyes the colour of the sea- that stare back in evident fear and worry. The creature is handsome; sharp angular features and sea swept hair stiff with salt that Cliff felt an outrageous desire to push back.

He couldn't look away.

He lowered the net into his ship, still unbelieving.

_ Had he been in the sun too long? _

_ Ate rancid food? _

_ Had not drunk enough water? _

But while he mused- it was as if the spell was broken- the creature began to panic; thrashing and wiggling and thumping it’s huge tail which could kill someone with a well aimed smack- the creature didn't seem to see Cliff, its eyes set on the side of the boat and freedom,but it was beyond hopelessly stuck-its motions wrapped it further in twine.

The creature let out high pitched cries of distress as if calling for help. Cliff approached with caution; as the cries became more desperate high pitched and whining. He scanned the creature again and saw not only was it stuck- the net was also cruelly cutting into its skins leaving bloody gashes.

Cliff knew his basic lore for the ocean- he read about the mers but never would he ever think he would ever see one. He couldn’t pull his eyes away as the creature tugged at something wrapped around his neck- a section of net was cutting off it’s airflow.

“Easy, easy let me help you okay?” the sailor soothed as he reached out to cut the net and tried to untangle the frantic creature; only to feel a sharp nip at his fingers that had Cliff drawing back quickly with a hiss of pain:

“Ouch! - fuck!” he drops the net- the creature bears sharp shark like teeth at him in warning.

“I won’t hurt you-” Cliff manages “please believe me.’ he holds the merman’s gaze as he slowly goes back to cutting through the net until he’s made a sizable hole and reaches through- the sea creature flinches hard.

“Hey don’t move- I don’t wanna cut you”- the sailor sees where webbed fingers claw at their trapped gills as he cuts away damaging net as the fish person gurgles and gasps his eyes stuck on Cliff- finally the material comes free causing the mer to gasp for breath its gills frilling and unleashing a pair of colourful fins where ears would be.

“There ya go- that feels better?”

The creature nods.

Cliff blinks.

“You can- you can understand me?”

The creature nods again.

Cliff stares sweeping his hair back in disbelief… this had to be a dream…

“Well let’s get you out of that net- you tell me if I’m hurting you okay?”

Cliff made swift work watching the merman wince as he undid fine sinews around the tail-Cliff couldn't help but feel sympathy.

“There ya go- net free” he smiled at his strange shipmate.

“Those cuts look pretty bad- do you mind if I-?”

Cliff touched the delicate tail and it slapped back lightly those big blue eyes stared in concern. Cliff fretted- the creature didn't trust him.

“Do you have a name?”

A small nod.

“R-rick” it replied, it’s voice sounded like what Cliff could be best described as kinda garbled deep tone and a bit of a stammer that Cliff assumed was from taking on a whole new tongue.

“Well I’ll be- you can speak like us?”

“I taught myself n-not all my kind can” nervous eyes glance away.

“Well Rick- you're full of surprises”

The mer looked away shyly however as he went to move he jerked in pain with a wince.

“You hurtin’?”

“I- uh yes”

“Your tail looks pretty beat up - in my practical knowledge as a non doctor I think you may be too injured to let go- I'm going to put you in a safe place for now.”

The creature looks worriedly at Cliff.

“Can I touch you?”

There's a beat where the fishman contemplates how fast he can flop across the ground but he knows it's useless- and at last relents with a small nod.

“Okay- hold still.” Rick is surprised as he’s hefted with ease into the sailors arms which leaves the creature frantically scrambling for balance as he is carried like a bride over the threshold on their wedding day.

Clammy webbed fingers cling to Cliff and he’s not bothered as he thinks he should be- Cliff places the merman into a large claw foot tub and begins to fill it with sea water-

As the water level rises the fish man comes to life before lowering himself into the water hovering below the surface and diving as much as he can lapping it up.

“Easy- you’ll hurt yourself.”

Big eyes started from the rim of the tub and Cliff can't help but smile at the fever dream creature before him as it’s large serpentine tail curves out of the tub.

“T-thank you” the mer manages quietly.

“No problem- the least I can do judging I got you all wrapped up- name’s Cliff - Cliff Booth by the way.”

“N-nice to meet you Cliff” they lapsed into silence and the sea creature nervously ventured “So… what do you want with me? Are you gonna eat me?” The mer looked down at himself in worry.

Cliff can’t help but chuckle “eat you? What gave you that idea?”

The mer fumbles for a response pulling at his scales- there’s a clear blush on his cheeks painting them a light blue hue.

“J-just something I heard.”

“Well I got no intention of frying you up with a bit of butter if that’s what you thought.”

“Oh I-I”

“-Or cutting off your tail or anything else to hurt you- no locking you in a cage, selling you to a circus I don’t want to do anything like that… I swear.”

  
  


The merman started wrestling with his tail again “you’re the nicest h-human I’ve ever met.”

“I’m probably the only human you’ve ever met.”

The creature laughed in reply.

“Hey… are you hungry?”

Xxxxx

Cliff didn’t think his evening would go quite like this- sitting in his bathroom eating shellfish across from a merman...well- if he had heard that he would argue someone had spiked your drink.

“So tell me about your life as-”

“-As a sea monster?”

“No! I-”

Rick laughed and it sounded like crashing waves, a low rumbling sound and the quick retreat of water over a pebbled earth.

“It’s okay I- I’m used to it.”

The sailor smiles as he watches out of the corner of his eye as the creature cracks shellfish between those webbed fingers and enthusiastically slurps out the shells.

“So Rick, what brings you out here- sides getting caught in my net?”

The mer shrugs “l-looking for food mostly, when you live a-alone you only have you.”

Cliff blinks “forgive me for assuming but in the stories about your kind…”

“You know about my kind?” 

Cliff shrugs and Rick grimaces in response “I-I hate those stories…” he trailed off

“Oh?”

“They couldn’t be any further from the t-truth.”

“Don’t you all live in some happy groups on the rocks and play and braid each other's hair and lure sailors in with your haunting song?”

The mer cocked his eyebrow.

,

“F-first of all can’t sing that well cause the s-stammer, second those are sirens- they are different and third I’ve lived alone for a while.”

“Don't you have a family?”

Rick winces “I-I have a few acquaintances here and there but I don't really get along with my kind.”

Cliff can’t help but pry “why not?”

“Well for one- this: t-talking to humans- I was taught it’s very dangerous.”

The sailor smirked “what little ol’ us?”

“Your kind are killers” the merman growled.

Cliff blinked in surprise .

“We’ve done n-nothing to your kind and you take our food and hunt our ocean life to death.”

Cliff couldn’t deny that- he had seen how greedy humans could be first hand, how they polluted and wasted. He was silent, finally managing “ do you think I’m dangerous?”

There was a moment of silence then “ I don’t k-know” the merman dropped his gaze and to Cliff’s surprise, tears rolled down his cheeks; they were shiny and pearl like. Cliff had heard the myths of mermaid properties, of their scales, of their tails and of course, their tears said to be renowned for healing.

Cliff delicately reached and went to wipe them away, they sat like perfectly formed gems in his hand“ hey now, no need for tears” Cliff marveled at the silver tears that dotted his hand; they were beautiful.

“Are you g-gonna let me go?” the plea was quiet as the creature fretted with his tail- pulling at loose scales- a clearly nervous habit.

“Don’t do that- you’ll hurt yourself- of course I’m gonna let you go- just wanna make sure you’re okay first.”

Cliff wrapped the worst cuts in old scraps of fabrics and put salve on them and rinsed the others." So why did you start hanging around humans? you said you didn't have family.”

  
  


“ There has to be more to life than just the o-ocean- I thought if I could learn maybe they c-could be less scary” the creature drops its gaze.

“Well tell me more about yourself.”

“I-i live in a cave not too far from the coast. I hunt a lot for food...I like to watch the s-ships come in.”

Cliff nods “Well, I don’t know if it counts for much but I can drop you off since I’m heading back to shore.”

The mermaid lit up, pure joy on his face making him look gentle, and Cliff swallowed down his hammering heart.

“T-thank you Cliff.”

Xxxxxx

In what felt like no time at all jagged Cliff came into view. A small pain pulls at the sailor’s heart knowing their brief time was drawing to a close as softly docks the boat and prepares to carry the creature back to solid ground.

As they touch down on the rocky shores of the cave Cliff can't help but grimace, this was not magical as he imagined… It was a simple cave with a clear view of the port and village. The cave was exactly that; rocky, cold and damp- it was hard to tell anything lived there except for a few makeshift tools, some sheets of kelp that cliff assumed was bedding and some colourful shells

As Cliff put the mer down he saw how pale he suddenly was. Scared.

“Oh no” he whispered.

“Is everything ok?”

“Umm I look like someone's been in my c-cave.”

The merman fretted his tail again looking anxiously around “y-you should go” he managed not turning to see Cliff off “thank you for saving me but you need to leave...now.”

Cliff paused despite himself the air between them thick with tension “ There’s someone that hurt you I can tell” the sailor breeches.

The sea creature is quiet “ you've d-done what you've had to Cliff I can handle myself from here.”

Cliff scoffed “ can you? Why are you out here on your own? What happened?”

Cliff took a step closer but the merman hissed slightly, his fins flaring in warning- it was clear  _ don’t push your luck… _

“What did you want to hear? T-that they didn't want me for what I am? Because of how I look - not some perfect beautiful creature because I Don't do things like they do or that they think I'm a monster that I'll infect them like a disease?

The merman was shouting now his tail flailing in distress- this clearly weighed on him- he thought the problem was him.

  
  


Still as Cliff looked at the miserable way the creature hunched up and the state of the cave. 

Cliff ached.

He watched as the merman wiped silvery tears away- he definitely didn't look how he imagined these creatures to look… Rick did not look like a godly so-beautiful-creature-it-would- bring-tears-to- your- eyes- to- see...

Rather, from the waist up he looked human, normal.

Rick was handsome; those sparkling eyes and a surprising amount of stubble, the rest of his upper half was covered in old scars; Cliff found his gaze lingering on his dark hair that matted his chest and the trail down to his rounder tummy- again normal but not perfect by the “mermaid” standards.

“Whatever is happening… you don’t have to do it by yourself” Cliff ventured.

Rick stiffened.

“I may not be like you- but I know what a man in pain looks like- I’ve been there myself.”

The merman blinked up at him in surprise.

“Listen I know this is mighty forward but- I don't want this to be a one time thing- I was wondering if I could see you again? I could come visit you? Bring you more scallops?”

Cliff waited with baited breath the way he would for a young lady's hand in courtship- as the seconds passed Cliff began to worry till finally- a small nod of approval.

“S-Sure Cliff i'll see you again”

Cliff felt his heart skip a beat, and he couldn't help but grin the whole way home.

Xxxxx

Over the next several days it felt like a dream, to Cliff- he’d head out to fish, then dock in the afternoons by the caves.

When he returned that first day he expected it to be empty- but true to his word; the merman sat waiting- he had cleaned his cave and Cliff could see a new array of shells that dotted the rocky crevices like decoration.

Cliff showed him the bucket of shellfish, and the two sat down to a quiet lunch together. This became their new routine and eventually after several lunches together the merman felt  _ dare he say excited? _ To see the human- deep in his heart he knew he was being won over by the sailor slowly but surely inch by steady inch; with every passing day every fleeting look… everything- the sailor was handsome and rugged, tall, chiseled with sun kissed skin that the mer secretly wanted to know what it felt like..

_ Are you falling for a human? Are you that desperate for love and affection? Pull it together. _

Everything he had heard about them was wrong. Cliff came back every day and always came with a kind smile that made Rick smile in turn. How long had it been since he smiled?

For the first time in a long time both human and merman were happy.

Xxxx

Cliff couldn't pull his eyes away-it was rare, truly rare for him to be lost for words but that seems to be something that now happened on a daily basis. Currently, he was watching as the merman dove in and out of waves- he was in short magical; moving swiftly, twisting and diving as the sun danced off every iridescent scale. The sailor sat on the rocks, his legs dipping in the water watching as the creature dove with glee. When Rick swam he looked carefree as a true creature of the sea.

In more recent days Cliff had brought new foods for the sea creature to try from fruits to dried meats, breads and pastries- Rick seemed to have a sweet tooth.

Cliff also brought other things to grab his attention- mirrors, shiny beads, brightly coloured fabrics and flowers; the first time Cliff brought him a flower- a lily- the mer had started with saucer wide eyes.

“Is it f-for me?”

Cliff nodded as a webbed fingers examined delicate petals “you’re too nice to me C-cliff”

Cliff shrugged “that's up for debate.”

“Oh?”

“You're the only one who gives me a smile Rick or thinks anything of me.” The sailor smiled sadly.

“C-cliff” the sailor was shocked when a wet scaled hand wrapped in his-It was the first forward gesture the mer had made, Cliff couldn't resist those deep pools as the merman's gills fluttered as he looked at the sailor in worry.

“The truth of the matter is Rick I don't really get along with mankind- they don't like me much- I don't have anyone waiting for me except an ol’ mutt.”

The clawed hand in the sailors tightened which seems to say y _ ou're like me- I understand how you feel. _

Rick suddenly brightened “w-wait right here”

Rick slid off the rocks and with a flip of his tail dove under the waves reappearing several minutes later with what appeared to be a bowl -probably form a shipwreck- and in it were several objects

“they’re anemones they’re like f-flowers of the sea”

Cliff blinked “you’re giving me flowers?”

“They're for y-you if you like, I picked them ” Cliff watched as the sea plants wiggled a red o.ne, violet and green one” he smiled “they are beautiful I love them” _ like you- _ he thought

The merman’s smile in reply stayed with him throughout the day.

Xxxxx

“Clifford!”

No response.

“Clifford Ulysses Booth!”

Cliff carried on.

“Cliff I swear to god if you don’t-”

A hand grabbed Cliff by the shoulder making him spin and gear up for a fight only to find his only friend flinching away.

“At ease sailor -where in god's name where were you just now??

Cliff blinked in shock at his finding his friend Jay behind him, Jay was one of the only people in their village that didn't hate his guts.

“Easy, easy Booth no need to end my existence early.”

Cliff untensed and gave a lazy smile “hey Sebring what's the matter?”

“I should be asking you that! Sooo who's the lucky lady?”

Cliff blinked “what?”

“Come on man, were friends,- I’ve seen you walking around the last couple of weeks like you’re on cloud nine.”

The sailor flushed ruffling his hair awkwardly “I uh- it’s nothing man…”

Jay winked “oooh she's a surprise eh?”

Cliff grinned  _ you don't know the half of it _ he thought

“Well, whatever is the cause I’m glad you’re happy- it’s a nice change since-”

“Who the fuck let this trash wash up on our shores?” a voice exclaimed breaking the peace.

_ Fuck… _

Jay winced staring at someone behind Cliff’s back “come on Cliff, let's get out here- we don't need this.”

“I said-” a hand came down on Cliff’s shoulder - hard… “who let this trash wash up on our shores?”

Cliff took a deep breath as he turned “hello Randy” he managed.

Randy was an older man, owned serval fishing restaurants on the wharf and hated Cliff’s guts for what had happened… As a result he refused to buy produce from Cliff hurting his income.

Randy frowned “ save it you rat- what’s your waterlogged ass doing so far inland?”

“Well now Randy, that’s no way to greet an old friend-”

“Fuck you” the other man spat “ we’re not friends you fuckin wife killer.”

Cliff winced at that and felt his stomach drop- and there it was the reason life could never get better, he could never escape. It was what everyone says when they looked at him- Wife killer- 

Cliff had been on the outs with his wife; he hated her most days...but he would never hurt her. The universe repaid him by having her take an untimely fall off his boat when she was drunk...and she didn't come back up..

Randy grinned “ your kind ain't wanted here- you are dirtying up the scenery… get lost rat.”

Cliff flinched and for a second he imagined his fist making contact with Randy’s smashable face- but he swallowed down his anger and grinned.

“Always a delight Randy say hi to your missus.”

“Go fuck yourself Booth” he gave Cliff a hard shove and stormed off.

Cliff watched him go and not for the last time that day his mind went to the merman and how he was the only person happy to see him.

_ Xxxxx _

Okay girl you have to be gentle with him alright?”

Cliff was navigating and lecturing his four legged first mate Brandy as the canine watched her master in the sway and pull of the ship.

There was a ruff in reply.

“ He may look like food, but no biting.”

A huff, the dog curled up at her master's feet as the ship docked amidst the rocky cliffs .The sailor couldn't stop his heart from beating a bit faster as he led Brandy up the rocky shores till Rick’s cave came into view.

He called out to the merman and after several minutes the familiar blue tail popped up indicating that mer was on his way.

Brandy whined and strained to be closer to the water knowing something was happening… finally Rick emerged “h-hi Cliff.”

“Hello yourself handsome”

The mer blushed but didn't stop him “w-what brings you by today?”

Well I wanted you to meet the only thing on god’s green earth that cares about me.”

Cliff whistled and Brandy bounced to his side with a bark; the mer flinched back in surprise ducking down into the water where only his eyes emerged.

“Easy, easy, you're okay”

“W-what is that?

“It's a dog- this is Brandy, she is the best woman in my life.”   
  


“Is s-she dangerous?”

“Naw, not unless something happens to me.”

Rick seemed to screw up his courage then and swam closer, Brandy leaned over to sniff valiantly at the webbed hand which reached out cautiously to touch the snout of the canine.

“See? She won't hurt you- she likes you.”

Brandy wagged.

“She reminds me of S-salty” Rick offered.

“Salty?”

“Rick turned and chattered in a foreign tongue and waited- “they're coming”

A minute or two passed before a small head appeared beside Rick, beady eyes stared at Cliff from a rodent face that chittered.

Cliff blinked  _ an.. Otter? _

The otter chirped and swam around Rick in happy circles, who chattered something back and the creature swam over to Cliff and presented him with a rock.

Cliff blinked “umm thank you”

“S-she likes you too.”

Xxxx

“What do the shells mean?”

The sun was blazing and Cliff sat nearby shucking oysters. The merman meanwhile was stringing coloured beads onto a delicate thread- shells of blues, ivorys, golds and greens.

Rick shrugged “vanity?”

Cliff huffed with a small smile “ it can't be that simple”

Rick smiled to himself as he worked Cliff always seemed to have endless questions about mers and their life.

_ What was the bottom of the ocean look like? _

_ Was it cold? _

_ Dangerous? _

_ Could Mers talk to all sea creatures? _

_ What did swimming with a tail feel like? _

Cliff was endlessly curious and Rick couldn't help but be drawn to that- no one ever wanted to hear what he had to say- Cliff had even brought a book on human lore to show him how the land walkers saw the mers- They were either painted as tricksters that hid under the veil of beauty to drag men to watery graves or so supernaturally beautiful it ached.

Cliff caught Rick gently stroking the beautiful images with a look of longing, yearning as if that's what he could be.

Cliff asked how humans were seen and found it to be sadly accurate: destroyers. Gluttons sneaky and treacherous. Which made the sailor secretly vowed he would never give the mer a reason to feel that way around him.

Cliff looked up from his shucking to watch as the creature worked patiently on his jewelry as Rick broke his daydream “c-can I try something with you?”

Cliff nodded 

Rick raised a nervous clawed hand to the sailors tumbling sea swept locks that always stubbornly refused to remain tied back

“C-close your eyes.”

Cliff raised an eyebrow but he obliged and felt feather light touch pluck at the strands of hair, he could feel himself relaxing; his shoulder untensing as he focused on the crashing waves and the ghostly touches, he wasn't sure how long he had sat there with his eyes closed when the touch finally stopped.

“Ok you c-can look”’

Cliff opened his eyes- the mer was smiling at him and held out a small shard of mirror for examining; Cliff was not a man who spent much time prepping and preening- he as Jay remarked was blessed with “ natural good looks”

Cliff was often embarrassed of this but as he looked at himself now… now as the mer had hand swept his hair to one side and proceed to braid several small shimmery lilac pearl like pieces into his hair- the sailor couldn't help but stare…he looked like a young elven prince-

“I-i hope that's okay” the other man said over his shoulder Cliff could hear the worry in his voice that perhaps he wouldn't like it...but Cliff couldn't stop staring at his own reflection 

“I look beautiful” he remarked.

He heard the sigh of relief and for Cliff had to seize his moment…  _ it was now _

_ “- _ But not as beautiful as you” he finished.

Before the mer could react Cliff had reached out and gently tilting the creatures face as he guided his lips to Ricks savouring these stolen moments as he tasted the raging sea on the other lips- the merman shyly returned the gesture with a soft feather light touches cliff avoided those sharp fangs as he gave one final peck to the others cheek.

As he pulled back he could see a look of utter shock on the mer’s face

“Rick, are you okay?” Cliff reached out again. The spell seem to break- a vibrant blue blush broke out on the mer’s cheeks and he pulled away quickly.

“I’m I’m f-fine I think I gotta go now Cliff-”

_ Wait- wait! _

Cliff’s happiness as quickly as it came- seemed to evaporate; draining from his body- in the time Cliff tried to get to his feet the mer had slipped back into the sea and was gone leaving the sailor alone and aching.

Xxxx

Cliff couldn't stop thinking about how the other night had ended- the merman had left him in a hurry but Cliff’s mind was stuck on those last moments with the merman-  _ had he been too forward? _

_ Had he read the merman's gestures wrong? _

Cliff wasn't too familiar on mer customs and habits- still he wanted to see the creature again; apologize, try to say what he felt - get an idea for what happened- Clear the air; as he docked his ship and nets he scanned the area looking for the creature

“Rick! You here?”

No response.

Cliff waited and waited and waited till the sun began to sink behind the waves- but that day he didn't see the merman again…

Days went by; each day Cliff tried to not raise his spirits as he docked his ship and found an empty cave.

Cliff called for him, taunted him, asked for forgiveness and nothing- on the evening of the 14 th day as the sun was starting its descent and Cliff sat enjoying a hand rolled cigarette and grimaced at what his life had become, Cliff sighed 

“I didn't mean it Rick” he told the vast deep ocean.

There in the sudden silence Cliff heard a loud splash near him. Cliff spun around only to find a familiar bedraggled form hauling itself out of the sea.

“Rick?” Cliff managed despite what his eyes presented before him- something was wrong, the mer was shaking. Cliff moved towards him only for a growl to come from the mer- razor thin pupils met Cliff staring from stormy eyes. There was another growl of warning.

_ Don't touch me _ they seemed to say

It was almost as if he didn't see Cliff, his defenses were pulled so high- as Rick shifted away and as he did Cliff could see bloody gouge marks on his back and arms and the sailor felt anger swell though him as he realized they were teeth marks.

“Who did this to you?” Cliff managed

Rick flinched slightly but remained silent.

Cliff felt the haze of anger lower and he acted without thinking, seizing the mer’s chin forcefully pulling the creature's gaze to him.

“I said who did this to you?” there was a tone of danger of foreboding danger in his tone, not to Rick but whoever had rued the day to do this

Rick snarled, bearing sharp fangs, “why do you c-care all of a sudden sailor?”

Cliff blinked, taken back before letting out a bitter laugh “all of a sudden?” he remarked “all of a sudden really? You think that I truly only cared all of a sudden?”

Rick was silent.

“I've been sitting here every night worrying myself sick thinking that I’d done something so unforgivable to show you that I feel something for you? And then you say I don’t care? - If this was all of a sudden you would be a dried up husk on the haul of my boat cause I wouldn’t have let you go.”

Rick sneered “ Or I would have drowned you first. sailor” Rick fires back.

In that moment Cliff can see that Rick is not just some damsel- he had survived on his own long before Cliff had wandered into his life. But he can also see something else… fear.

He has built his walls so high, he didn't know what kindness looked like; and boy… Cliff would be lying if he said he didn't know that feeling well. Kindness much like for Rick, rolled off him like oil but the harshness of the world remained and marred his body in fresh scars.

The silence between them grew hanging heavy and thick.

Cliff sighed “look… I never meant to scare or hurt you- believe me when I tell you that.”

Rick huffs and winces

“What happened? Can I take a look?” The sailor tried to reach for the injury which makes the mer twitch.

“L-leave it alone-” a pause then “p-please”

Can you handle it?”

Rick bristles “does it matter? I-I have always been by myself”

“I know… I have too.”

Cliff frowns as he shifts closer and cautiously closes the distance he leans back as he dips his feet in the foaming sea water patiently waiting- it was almost funny as he looks down his feet next to a thrashing fish tail- the only thing that separated them.

“I-i'm sorry” a voice managed quietly in the silence after a moment.

Cliff turned to the mer to see his eyes were brimming with silvery tears that he stubbornly wiped away- it was clear he had been lost in thought but this made Cliff sit up. alert.

“Rick…”

“I'm s-sorry Cliff, I’m being a seahorse’s ass you’ve only ever been kind to me since you caught me.. I have n-no reason t-to be so mean to you. You’re right, I have been scared for so long. I’ve had to fight and claw to survive and it’s dangerous and it doesn’t always go my way- I rarely have someone in my corner.. I-I forget… what it’s like to know someone cares, I-I didn't want to believe it that anyone could look at me and want to be with me it’s so much easier to push people away and it scared me to feel something for you.

Cliff frowns slightly “ It’s alright- like I said Rick, I know what it’s like to be dealt a bad hand.”

Rick nods with a small smile as both men slump into silence again, the pair sits listening to the crash of the waves and cries of the sea birds before Cliff manages “I wasn't lying ya know…”

“A-about?”

“That I care about you that I lo-”

“Cliff- p-please” the mer cuts him off placing a hand gently on the sailors arm “don't say something you c-cant take back.” 

Cliff replied by wrapping his hand in the mer man’s “ No- I have to say this…or I never will, you’ve been on my mind…more than I’ll ever admit. You’re like the waves Rick- coming and going but always there. Sometimes… you're just a rippled other times you're tidal crashing on me, but when I think of you- I’m stuck.. You’re fucking beautiful.”

Rick blinked, clearly taken by surprise.

“In fact you're the most beautiful creature I've laid eyes on- I cant believe how lucky i am -” slowly, ever so slowly cliff raises the hand he's holding to his lips and presses a tender kiss to the scaled skin.

“Can we try again? Will you let me try again?” the sailor was pleaded.

Rick smiled “Cliff?”

“Yeah?”

“Y-you’ve got something on your face.”

The scaled palm cupped the sailor’s cheek and before Cliff could blink, there was a touch of cool lips on the sailors. They were clumsy but trying and Cliff couldn't help but gasp when sharp teeth grazed his lip. The merman pulled away just as quickly as he had come; a blue blush painting his cheeks and chest

He was surprised by the rush kissing the sailor had given him

“Is that how everyone your kind says hello?” Cliff managed with a small chuckle

The blush got worse

“Now that's what I learned from watching h-humans ”Rick managed with a small wink and a coy smile.

Cliff could nothing but blink dumbfounded.

XXXXXXX

Back on shore Cliff was on cloud nine, his mind racing, that he had patched up his relationship with the mer- maybe just maybe they could be something more? He was lost in visions of building a house by the sea- one with a port so Rick could swim up into the house; they could spend all their day together and-

Cliff was so preoccupied in his vision- that he didn't hear the people sneaking up behind him until it was too late… a savage blow to the head sent him spinning sideways knocking him hard into some crates where he fell in a crumpled heap.

The world was spinning as Cliff lay there gasping like a wounded animal.

“I told you rat- we don't want your kind here- I gave you a chance to get the hell out and you didn't take it” a voice sneered above him.

Cliff blinked lamely into the dark, he knew that voice “R-randy?”

Randy loomed over the sailor “ that's right wife killer- I tried playing nice and ya didn't listen so now we do things my way.”

He snapped his fingers and two of his cronies appeared “ bring him”

The men dragged Cliff to his feet as the sailor snarled lashing out trying to get away from them but he felt wobbly and woozy as he flailed around- Randy’s men grabbed him with ease. They wrestled his arms behind his back tying him up like package meat and marched him behind Randy down the dock and onto his boat.

“No ones gonna miss a rat like you Booth:” Randy managed

As they kicked off from the dock Randy wasn't fully correct- for there in the water two luminous blue eyes had watched the whole thing- Rick had followed Cliff home as he often did to make sure and he had seen them attack the sailor-he wanted to cry out to Cliff,

_ Cliff! No, no, no! _

but he had been too late; his mind was racing- he didn't know what to do, Cliff was in danger and he could be hurt he he-

He needed to do something… he needed to save Cliff.

Rick took a deep breath and with a quick flick of his tail- he dove under the water following Randy’s boat .

_ Hang on Cliff, I'm coming... _

Xxxxxxx

“Wakey, wakey up sleeping beauty”

Cliff felt like he was swimming through molasses.

“ Time for beauty sleep is over you son of a bitch get the fuck up!” there was a hard jab to his side that had Cliff gasping in pain.

“ Think you broke one of his ribs Randy”

“Good, that's the least that the fucker deserves” the other voice replies.

Cliff groaned as he was trying to get his body to respond to his command, slowly he managed to pry his eyes open. They were moving…. They were at sea?

“ Hey hey there he is- welcome back Booth”

Cliff groaned his head was killing him it felt like someone had taken a jack hammer to his face; he felt like his tongue was wrapped in a blanket “ R-randy what the fuck?”

“Hey sunshine, glad you're back with us - I need you awake before you know...”

Cliff suddenly felt himself grabbed by the scruff of his neck like a disobedient kitten by Randy’s goons and shaken till his vision swam- he pulled at his bonds to no avail.

“I told you Booth- I wanted you gone and you didn't listen so we're gonna have to do this the old fashion way.”

“You're gonna send me off with a fruit basket and a goodbye kiss?” Cliff purred-but he only had a few seconds to revel in his smart alec answer before Randy wound up and hit him across the jaw hard enough to make his teeth rattle.

“Always the smart mouth sailor- always the talker well this time it ain't gonna save you.”

Cliff tried to swallow the growing fear in him “ you're just gonna get rid of me?”

“You guessed correctly.”

“People will know” Cliff managed trying to keep a level head.

“But they don't care- face it Booth no one wants a wife killer as a neighbor i'm just doing everyone a favour no one knows you're here and no one cares, no one is coming for you.”

Cliff sighed in defeat it was true no one cared- and in that moment his thoughts went to Rick. Rick and his sweet smile, Rick and their budding relationship.

_ Well it was nice while it lasted... _

“:Bring him over here boys” the men hauled Cliff over he snarled scrapping and clawing to no avail as Randy grabbed him by the collar “I’ve been dreaming about this Cliff” he marched Cliff over to the edge of the boat.

“You gonna make me walk the plank?”

“Mm not quite- ya see that leaves you a chance to escape, to- survive me and the boys well we don't want that.”

“W-ha-”

But Cliff didn't get to finish that thought as Randy landed an uppercut that made Cliff see stars, it sent him staggering- he swayed left then dangerously right ...

“Here let me help you” Randy managed grabbing him cruelly and shoving Cliff straight off the side of the boat- for Cliff there was a few seconds of weightlessness then he was splashing hard into that black water.

Randy watched as Cliff floundered near the surface for a couple seconds but with his arms still tied he was hopelessly trapped and Randy watched as he sucked in a few desperate gasps of air before he was consumed by the angry sea.

Cliff Booth was gone.

Xxxx

Rick had watched the whole thing he had desperately followed the boat keeping pace in its wake till it stopped- he had heard Randy that no one cared and watched as the men landed blow after blow on Cliff’s prone form. He watched as Cliff hit the water and struggled to stay afloat to no avail- Rick went into action as Cliff sunk beneath the waves, as the sailor sunk like a stone.

RIck caught him easily seizing his muscular form in his arms and he floated there with the sailor in his grasp watching as small silver bubbles ran in rivlets from Cliff.

“Cliff? Cliff!” he shook the sailor hoping to get a reaction but he just swayed lifelessly- the beating he took plus the impact with the water had knocked him out cold.

Rick untied his hands and trying not to lose any more precious air he seized the sailors face between his webbed hands and with a” here goes everything” pressed his lips to Cliff’s breathing air into his aching lungs.

Rick repeated the action, once, twice, becoming more worried- he couldn't take Cliff to the surface yet Randy was waiting… but time was running out.

“ _ Come on Cliff don't do this to me! _ ” Rick thought the panic growing worse “ come on breath!”

No reaction.

“Don't be an asshole!” the mer wrapped the human in his embrace as he brought their lips together breathing all his dreams,his hope, his life into the other man and pushed breath into him squeezing Cliff to him

_ Come back to me please I- need you... I love you _

As Rick pulled away he felt more then saw Cliff’s body twitch muscles tensing as his body acted on instinct and t hose eyes fluttered weakly open his body trying to breath and choked on water, Cliff was alert in seconds as Rick cupped a hand over his mouth to tell the panicked sailor to hold his breath.

The sailor could only stare- Rick floated before him like some sort of vision and for a second he thought he was dead- he could see the worry written all over the merman's face as he wrapped a hand over his mouth basically begging him not to breath in.

Slowly Rick glided them to the surface hiding on the underside of Randy's boat- Cliff gasped loudly as they surfaced.

“Did you hear that?”

Rick froze and shook his head telling Cliff to stay quiet.

“I didn't hear anything boss”

“ you dont suppose that he -”

Rick closed his eyes, willing them to let it go- he needed to make sure that Cliff was ok before they went anywhere he looked at the sailor pale and shaking in his arms, and he felt a stab of anger boil through him- they tried to kill him- they almost succeeded. 

_ They almost killed the man he- liked loved? _ The only one who gave a fuck that he lived or died that didn't push him way for how he looked but thought he was beautiful. Beautiful… Rick had never felt beautiful in his life.’

When he was with Cliff he felt content he felt safe and wanted and that he was home. He had never had a home and Cliff quickly became that. Rick felt his heart flutter; he had never felt this for anyone- he didn't want to lose it.

Cliff slowly seems to be coming back to himself as they waited in silence for Randy to leave the sailor tired, trembling and need of rest from his brush with death he gently tucks himself more into the mer

“Hey handsome you saved me” Cliff whispered as he leaned into the mer-

“Stay with me Cliff”

“I'm trying- just really damn tired” he smiled weakly, everything ached for the sailor as he leaned almost bonelessly into the mer- he felt safe. Despite it all “you're my hero Rick”

Rick felt a wave of anger roll though him- now that Cliff was in his arms, that he could feel the humans heart chugging sluggishly against him and that riled something deep in him.

_ You almost lost him _

_ You almost lost him and it’s cause of Randy. _

Rick looked around as he leaned Cliff o against the ship “I’m just gonna get some help can you float f-f or one second?”

A weak thumbs up.

Rick dove under the waves crying out for anyone that would help- the ocean seemed quiet… Rick waited 

And waited

till...

Out of depths emerged two dolphins and Rick felt a rush of relief as he chatted to them and they swam over to Cliff pushing their snouts under his arms keeping him afloat. He tossed the sailor a sympathetic look and willed the sailor to stay safe.

Rick had work to do- he divided down swimming under the boat and emerging on the other side.

“- Have you seen him?”

“No boss.”

“Do you think that-”

“Yeah… I think so…”

“Good- that fucker he- but randy words were cut off as something wa suddenly jumping out of the water- Randy had no time to flinch no time to think as something knocking him off his feet and taking his breath away as he fell back but Randy isn't starting up at the dark sky rather he had something heavy sitting on his chest.

Randy blinked hard as he looked into deep serpentine eyes, what the fuck?” Randy rasped “ who the fuck are you?”

Rick growled and sunk his nails in deep his teeth gnashing “ this is for Cliff Booth” and before Randy do anything call for help, wrestle him off Rick snapped forward biting down hard- there was a terrible cry as Rick pulled back chunk of meat spitting it to it the side as Randy's men race forward

“You will leave him the fuck a-alone!” you'll never touch him again and if you do…”

The mer snarled bearing sharp fangs “ I’ll come b-back and finish the job.”

Randy could nothing but le outa rattling breath as the mer crawled over the side of the boat and dropped back into the water and into the night.

xxxxxx

Cliff felt his eyes drift open as a cool touch came to his cheek “R-rick?”

__

The dolphins had swam Cliff a safe distance away waiting for Ricks return; Cliff looked pale and shaky, his face covered in molten bruises and the exhaustion dripped off the sailor but he was alive.

“Hey handsome you're a sight for sore eyes” Cliff rasped giving a half hearted smile- and he couldn't help but see the mer had done something dangerous - his beautiful face was smeared in crimson like war paint, his eyes wild- Cliff felt a chill go through him something had happened

“Rick - what happened?”

“I dealt with it- he hurt you he- he” the mer replied coolly his voice cracking tail swishing in agitation. He dropped his gaze till the other man reached out to him.- the soft touch had the mer looking up at his human and Cliff is reminded not for the first time that Rick is still a creature of the ocean.

“Hey…

Rick snapped forward and barreled into the sailor in a tight embrace “C-cliff!” he managed.

“Woah there handsome- it’s okay… I’m here, I’ve got ya”

__ Cliff allows the mer to hold him tightly “ I almost lost you…”

“But you didn't”

“- but I almost did Cliff- I I- think I- love you and it took me all this time to say it- I-I” Rick could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he buried himself into the sailors chest “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for darling” Cliff could feel the soft patter of those pearl like tears as they fell on his shoulder. Cliff just held him- he breathed his scent in, the harsh wave of salt and the sea, Cliff had been in love with the sea for years; as he held Rick he sighed in relief as the sea had saved him.

Cliff looked down at the form in his arms and was surprised to see the water around them shimmering in the dark like the stars had fallen into the ocean around them _.  _

  
  


Tiny pearls, but as they hovered there Cliff felt some of the ache leave his body-  _ healing properties _ he remembered in a flash in the text he read. The merman was healing him little by little.

“Easy does it partner” Cliff soothed, “ I got ya, I've got you now we're safe.”

xxxx

They took shelter in Rick's cavern the dolphins kept them company- Rick thanked them profusely as Cliff gave them pats in thanks. As the dolphins disappeared both men couldn't help but take in how the moon glowed over the sea illuminating their cave.

“ I think we deserve a bit of a reward don’t we?” Cliff gave a coy smile.

“F-for surviving?” Rick mused.

“Y-you bet your behind for surviving! Cliff limped over to the back of the cave where he had stored something and rummaged around until he stood up triumphantly “ah ha!” he held up a full bottle of some sort of alcohol a big grin on his face, they were both riding the adrenaline filled wave of surviving.

To Rick, Cliff couldn't look more beautiful as he sat down on the shore bottle in one hand, bright smile in place “ to surviving!” He took a big swig and passed it to the mer who curiously took the bottle.

“Bottoms up handsome”

Rick blushed the beautiful shade of sapphire as he took the bottle “d-down the hatch I guess” he grinned

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cliff couldn't help but laugh, as they sat together, the rum running hot in his veins he shared the delicacy alcohol with the merman a thought occurred...

_ My god he was corrupting the sea. _

Cliff couldn't help but hiccup a laugh. The bottle was rattling almost empty- while the mer was eagerly licking what remained out of the bottle like a cat with milk. Rum always made Cliff feel braver, even now escaping death, he couldn't tell the merman how much he wanted to -

“Cliff?”

Cliff turned bleary eyed and lightly headed to booze a big dopey grin on his face “ yeah partner?”

“S-sorry”

Cliff cocked his head in confusion “for?”

Cliff only had seconds to react before he was in a weightless rush and then the cold shiver as he was enveloped by the sea.

Cliff gasped almost swallowing mouthfuls of water as he was pushed underwater but just as his brain began to panic he felt lips cool and slick seize his; breathing for him gently filling his aching lungs with breath. Cliff felt his body go slack as the mer grabbed him and wrapped him protectively in his hold, his tail coiling around the sailor as the kiss deepened and the mer guided them back to the surface.

Cliff let out a heavy gasp as they emerged, the creature only inches away, water glistening on his beautiful features, the sailor still at his mercy.

“What was that?” Cliff rasped.

“S-sorry I don't mean to scare you I just wanted to do it to you before I lost m-my nerve” the merman replied almost bashfully that blue blush smeared his cheeks.

“S-show you how much I want you.”

Cliff felt a pulse of heat swell through his body, despite the cold water  _ goddamn  _

_ H _ e didn't have time to react further as the mer dragged him down again and for a split second Cliff reckoned this is what it felt like to be hunted. Those lips sealed on his as he hung in the water trapped; he wasn't afraid though, sparks of lust ran up and down his skin like lightning as the mer deepened the kiss while apt clawed fingers pried at the sopping wet material of his clothes trying to free him.

Cliff didn’t resist as he moaned into the merman his wriggles in his grasp becoming more needy and desperate as the mer removed his clothing- Cliff was often tasked with leading but here, the sea creature had the advantage and being at its mercy exited him,  _ fuck! he needed he wanted… _

There was a sudden sharp pin prick of pain lancing up his back as the mer ‘s sharp teeth bit down hard on the cleft of where his neck and shoulder met- drawing blood, Cliff wriggled and gurgled all his precious air escaping in a stream of silvery bubbles.

They broke the surface with a desperate gasp, Cliff all but dizzy with want, the mer leading them to a small rocky outcrop in the caves shallows where the creature beached them easily, hardly daring to release himself from the human.

Cliff could hardly prop himself up as the mer went to work ravishing him,his tail coiled around the human in the rocky shallows, the water lapping at them, as each kiss was like a shock to the system- the sailor panted with need, his hand clawing at the mer’ salt lick hair the other at what remained of his own wet clothes desperately trying to free himself.

“A little help partner?” he mumbled,he couldn't help but take in those beautiful storm colored eyes, pupils narrowed to animal like slits, as the mer lowered himself on the humans body kissing a path as he went webbed fingers tugged almost playfully at other man's body to see how loud he could make the other groan as he spent time lavishing his nipples kissing every scar as Cliff desperately tried to hold back his groans.

As the sea creature got the clothes off Cliff tried to catch his breath as he finally lay naked as the day he was born in the shallows- the mer chattered excitedly at this.

“B-beautiful” Cliff felt a flush heart his skin as the merman licked lazily at his neck and slowly inched down till he was sprawled against Cliff’s sculpted abdomen nipping almost playfully at his hips.

Cliff twitched his cock giving a throb of need that had the human groaning- never in all Cliff's fantasy would this ever happen-

“Mmm fuck” Cliff gasped- he couldn't help the panting breaths he was taking, his skin felt alight, he was burning from the inside his passion was gonna burn him alive.

“S-so good Cliff you're mine”

Cliff felt a thrill go through him fuck- nobody wanted him they all despised him but all Cliff wanted was to be claimed by the sea

His musing was interrupted as the other man stopped playing and took a swipe at the sailor’s member Cliff was grateful he had the backdrop of the waves to cover his sudden cries as he thrashed against the merman, his flesh scraping against slick scales.

Cliff wiggled and groaned, head thrown back in pure ecstasy, as the fish man took long licks of the sailor’s member. His cock was straining already, flushed with longing ,sweat beaded Cliff’s forehead as he tried to control his ragged breathing but all he could think about was how he wanted to be consumed.

“Rick ,Rick!” Cliff hissed, his hands scrambled uselessly at rocky ground and he felt a wave of embarrassment at how fast he was being undone, he felt webbed fingers clawing playfully at his ribs leaving red scratches up and down his abdomen.

Cliff couldn't help but let out a strangled cry as his partner suddenly swallowed down his length eagerly.

  
  


Cliff was a bit lost for words as the mer all but purred around him sending delicious shock waves of pleasure - that raced up the sailor’s body. He gasped swallowing harshly as hands found purchase on the mer’s hair pulling hard.

_ Fuck, fuck  _ Cliff rasped he couldn’t pull his eyes away as those eyes, pierced his soul while the merman swallowed him down eagerly if not a bit sloppily, Cliff trembled from head to toe, the water around him felt hot, the salt water lapping at his skin made the burning desire grow.

Ah- ah fuck R-rick!: Cliff rumbled, he couldn't help but take how god damn beautiful this mythical creature was. He was here, he was being pleasured and he belonged to Rick. 

The sailor was brought back to his senses by the heavy splash of the sea creatures tail dousing the other man in chilly water as he pulled himself off the other man’s cock with a devilish grin, stormy eyes stared, they showed longing... hunger .

“How does that f-feel sailor?”

Cliff tried to swallow around his very heavy arousal as his cock gave a heavy jerk , the tip splattering with precum. The mer’s eyebrows raised “well. I- I think your friend likes what we're doing.”

The other man nodded biting his lip- 

“ What the matter is catfish g-got your tongue?”

The mer lifted himself up the waves rushing against them in their small alcove; his scales scraping against prone skin making Cliff hiss in pleasure. His hips gave needy thrusts of pleasure as the creature’s sharp teeth grazed the other prone skin.

Rick smiled at Cliff’s neediness surging up and seizing the other man's lips in a hungry nip that left Cliff gasping.

“ You didn't tell me you knew so much-”

“I- I’ ve seen the humans make love at night in the harbour.”

“Mmm you didn't tell me you were a dirty birdy that you like to watch” Cliff growled but his seduction turned into a moan as the merman gave his cock a satisfying lick.

You keep going like that I’m gonna come undone darlin’ “ the sailor rasped sweat beaded his forehead even though he was up to his neck in water

“G-good” the mer whispered he grabbed the sailor into another vicious kiss biting hard enough to bruise grasping and tumbling-Cliff needed air to breath he was helpless in his arms as they fumbled. fangs and teeth clashing together looking for dominance.

  
  


Cliff cried out as the mer lodged his fangs deep into his shoulder at the same time a firmed webbed hand wrapped around his pleading cock giving it a hard stroke and Cliff couldn't hold back any longer- with roar he was cumming in a hot flash of pleasure that shook him to his core- he felt like fire was burning him from the inside out as the merman wrapped around him protectively and help him through the aftershocks.

“H-holy fuck” Cliff garbled looking at the mer with a dazed expression. Rick smiled as he lowered himself slightly to Cliff’s abdomen and began to lick up the renaments till he was clean, before bringing himself back up and kissing the sailors numb lips

“Y-you taste good” he managed as Cliff could taste himself on the creature's lips. Cliff couldn't help but blink and pant,  _ did a merman just get him off? _

Fuck me- he was more wired then he thought.

Still with every moment of pleasure laced ecstasy he knew- he knew this creature cared for him more than most humans and he knew there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

“Youre beautiful darlin’ fuck Iam a lucky man”

“I-Am lucky too” Rick managed to with a small toothy smile as Cliff leaned against him basking in the afterglow; as they lay there Cliff slowly began to lay gently kisses on the supple flesh of the mer’s stomach teasing the matted hair as he descended lower and lower nibbling at the merman’s would-be waist before the skin transformed into hard scales.

“C-cliff! What are you doing?””

“I'm returning the favour partner it’s only fair-”

Rick flushed as waves of longing flooded his body he felt his blush return as Cliff sprawled over his tail- the scales were hard enough to cut his lips as he moved lower still- the mer let out a sudden harsh gasp.

Cliff looked up to see the mer’s face was lit up in pleasure- Cliff wished he knew what he did… because he wanted to do it again and again until…

“Show me beautiful- show me what I gotta do to get you off” Cliff purred as the sea creature watched him with wide eyes. He swallowed nervously as he guided the sailor’s hand to a patch of scales that seemed looser than the others- Cliff brushed them aside gently.

“We keep everything i-inside it only comes out when-”

“When you're turned on?”

Rick blushed a shade of sapphire with a frantic nod.

“Then let me do the honors” Cliff growled as he went back to teasing the vulnerable patch of flesh- Rick gasped and thrashed letting out small high pitched whines-Cliff loved the sound he plucked at those full hips and licked at the patch of scales mindful of his tongue when Rick let out a heady gasp and between those scales emerged something Cliff was familiar with… almost

Cliff couldn't help but blink when Rick’s cock emerged, long and serpentine more like a tentacle than anything else, it almost seemed to have a mind of its own as it curled elegantly on the mer’s tummy. It matched the scaling of Rick body blue and elegant the tip dusted in a rosy hue.

“Holy moly” Cliff managed.

The mer groaned hiding his face in his hands clearly embarrassed “ C-cliff”

“Hey- hey partner none of that you're fucking magnificent”

“Cliff...” 

Cliff couldn't wait any longer, he gently stroked the appendage, curious as it twitched under his firm grip-  _ well here went everything. _

It was warm to the touch as Cliff felt the throbbing need coming off the mer- slowly he draped himself over the fishtail a wolfish grin on his face “ tell me how much you want me darling”

Rick swallowed and moaned quietly covering his mouth with his hand.

“No. no no, none of that- I wanna hear that beautiful siren song.” One of Cliff's hands pulled the merman's hand away at the same time he took a cautious lick of the merman’s cock.

Cliff wasn't prepared for the almost bird like song of pleasure that came from the mer as he threw his head back and bucked his hips for more.

“Geeze partner calm down, we're just getting started” Cliff chuckled as the mer’s trills and whistles grew louder. They sent chills down Cliff’s body as the symphony of merman noises grew and grew.

Cliff takes another lick at the mer’s member, it twitched and curled, the mer’s hands clawing at Cliff’s hair eagerly forcing him on; Cliff purred, his lick becoming more daring- Cliff takes his own cock in hand still sensitive and he groans against Rick.

“Fuck!” Cliff snarls  _ god he had never felt this fucking good _

He glanced up to see the merman eyes were closed in ecstasy as he panted and moaned and Cliff felt another thrill go through him  _ it was so fucking hot he- _

The mer let out a long moan that turned into a beautiful trill his gills fluttering as his clawed hands wrapped in the sailors long locks eagerly thrusting his hips, the fish mans member seemed to quiver under the attention it was receiving- and begin to twist and turn slightly in Cliff’s hold almost throwing him off- he had never see something like as sections tried to coil around the sailor’s arm eagerly.

“C-cliff! Cliff stop teasing or I’m gonna-”

Cliff grinned despite himself as he finally stilled the growing thrum of heat that rushed though his body and swallowed the mer’s cock down. Rick howled like he was being gutted; thrashing wildly his fins flaring and his chants growing with the eb and flow of the waves. Cliff purred around the appendage in his throat it was definitely larger than anything he had seen before-the appendage seems to swell pushing against the roof of his mouth making him struggle for air and Cliff loved it, he moaned ae he took himself in hand stroking himself quickly back to half mast.

Cliff chuckled despite himself god, it felt so fucking good, he couldn't shake that thought from his mind pleasure was racing up and down his body his heart was beating wildly. Cliff pulled back taking experimental licks “how am I doin’ boss?”

The mer was wheezing for air, his tail thrashing in the shallows, as Cliff’s hands reached up to squeeze at his hips, taking hands full of flesh; “do you know how goddamn good looking you are? I'm  _ so _ **** lucky”

_ “ _ Cliff- ah!” Rick moaned he was lost, completely consumed in pleasure that burned like fire he watched as blue eyes as deep at the depths playfully winked back at him as Cliff swallowed him down again and he was consumed in tight heat it was utter perfection- a wavering cry of pleasure rolled out and Rick could feel his body stiffening as his pleasure grew and grew.

“ Do you like it darling?”

Rick nodded frantically

“Can't hear ya speak up” Cliff teased

Rick replied as he eagerly pushed the sailor back down on his member groaning in pleasure as Cliff choked slightly on the mer’s cock as he bobbed eagerly, stroking himself at the same pace- he couldn’t believe this was happening. Both men were caught in a chorus of ecstasy, their pleasure feeding one another.

  
  


_ “ _ Cliff its g-good so good i love it f- f-fuck i m gonna come please let me come” Cliff moaned in reply never in million years thinking he’d be bringing a merman to ecstasy, his skin felt alive he felt hot and sticky and good... he let out an obscene slurp as he pulled off the mer’s cock..

“So good for me Rick, so hot - you wanna come now don't you?

A high pitched trill ran through the air and it thrummed through Cliff making his blood sing- he stroked himself to a fever pitch, his cock throbbing in need.

“ I cant fucking hear ya”

“Cliff, cliff! ”his name was chanted back to him in the sweetest voice he had ever heard and Cliff never wanted it to stop he wanted- no- he  **needed-**

“You don't even know what you do to me you're so fucking beautiful” Cliff rasped his breath coming in wild gasp he could feel the hot squeamish feeling reignite in his gut.

  
  


“You're s-soo good” the merman wailed a voice shrill against the crashing waves “Cliff i’m gonna, i'm gonna come!” he moaned as he thrust his hips upward in wanton.

Rick watched as the sailors smiled a devilish smile that sent a tingle up the mer’s spine- he wanted to see that look for him and only him- and that wave of lust... of need.. of desire to make Cliff his and only his increased.

  
  
  


Cliff continued eagerly sucking him down Rick could feel his body letting go “come for me baby the sailor purred swallowing him down and Rick felt his desire grow to a fever pitch all he could feel was tight heat as Cliff slurped him down eagerly and thumping desire that rolled through him he pulled at his very being.

Rick couldn't hold back “ Cliff!! He wailed “I'm coming!” Rick felt as if the intensity heat of the sun poured through his veins as he came undone moaning like a dying wild animal and thrashing Cliff swallowed his spunk eagerly gulping down the member as he stroked himself to completion with a wince.

“” Mmm fuck!” he snarled as he collapsed against the mer boneless, exhausted, as his orgasm rang through him, he looked up at the mer to find a similar dopey but content look on face.

For a moment they lay like that; waves rushing in their small alcove, washing away their mess, the water cool against their heated bodies as Cliff nuzzled into the sea creature. He had always dreamed of having someone there for him to hold him to see him he was just always looking in the wrong direction

“Cliff?” the mer’s words cut through his thoughts sharply and Cliff came back to himself looking into worried and expectant eyes that drew him in and captivated him from the moment they met.

“Yes darlin’?”

“You o-okay?” He gave a small smile.

“Partner, I’m fucking fantastic” Cliff purred watching the smile grow on the mer’s face “-In fact I haven't felt this way in a long time. I love you Rick”

“Me t-too. I love you too Cliff” and both felt the warmth of love they had desperately long for flow through them.

Cliff sat up slightly before adjusting himself against the mer cuddling into his resting his head on the other’s chest. Rick pulled them tighter to him, his tail coiling over the human legs. They both felt content as they held each other and watched as the earliest rays of daylight peak over the horizon. Cliff smiled as he nuzzled into the mer feeling his soft coo’s of contentment. They weren't sure what the future held….but one thing was certain they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> on the tumblr - life-on-the-geek-side


End file.
